You've Got Post!
by May Liza
Summary: It's sixth year, and Lily and James are both running for head of class. It doesn't seem like the rivalry between the two will ever pass. That is, until they end up unknowingly falling for eachother through letters. rr!
1. Chapter 1

**You've Got Post**

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and other stuff you recognize from the book ain't mine. I also stole the idea for the plot from the movie with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks "You've got Mail" Wow, I own nothing except the idea to combine the two! (Unless someone else has thought of it first. Oh grr, I hope that hasn't happened…lol)

Author's Note: This is definitely a lot lighter than the other fic I'm writing "Welcome to the Blacks" But don't worry, I'll try to update both of them at equal, quick paces. I've always been a closet fan of L/J and a sucker for fluff. So I decided, why not give it a go?

And, as always, review!

Chapter 1: You've Got Post

"Minnie, I don't really see what the problem is." James Potter gave the stern professor a cocky look as he leaned back in the chair, placing his arms behind his messy head.

McGonagall folded her hands upon her neat desk, give the boy a murderous glance, "Mr. Potter, if you could kindly introduce all four legs of that chair to the floor, and refrain from calling me 'Minnie' perhaps your sentence would be reduced."

He sighed, letting the chair go down with a soft "thump" and crossing his arms, "Professor, just because I played a prank on a few of the girls…"

"Mr. Potter, I could not help but notice that all of the girls you played this" she gave him a harsh sniff, "_practical _joke on were of muggle families."

James furrowed his brow with a look of utter confusion plastered on his simply charming face, "Wait, Minnie…" she cleared her throat, and he nodded, "_Professor, _are you implying that I would target muggleborns?"

"We are suspecting it, Mr. Potter. These are dark times, James. We can't take chances. There could be future death eaters lurking around these corridors."

James mouth fell flat to the ground, "Are you saying I'm a death eater? That's completely ridiculous! I'm the fiercest Gryffindor…"

"Mr. Potter, contain yourself. I do not believe you're a death eater. But, I have to insure that all the students at this school are safe. So, until I discontinue my word you will be forced to write a friendly letter to a muggle born student at this school every week."

Lily buried her head in her hands. "Professor, I don't know…"

"Lily, I am counting on you. You are running for head of class this year, aren't you?"

Lily smiled modestly, "Well, yes…"

"Well, then take responsibility to put a stop to bigotry in your class."

Lily puffed out her chest proudly, "All right. Who am I writing to?"

"The student has chosen to keep his identity private. I suggest you do the same."

"Okay. Boy or girl?"

She sighed, "Well, I can tell you it's a boy. But that's all, Ms. Evans."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, brushing herself off as she stood.

"You'll receive your first letter shortly. Good day, Ms. Evans."

She smiled politely, leaving.

As she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but tutt at what a push over she was.

'Lord, what am I getting myself into?'

James was just starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, and man, had he started it with a bang. Only the third day of school, and already he was in trouble?

He looked over to his very best friends, who ripped through their dinner like animals, and who had just received the news of James' predicament of having to write to a muggleborn every week.

Remus took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice, "That's a shame, mate. But, how come only you got blamed for the prank?"

"I'll tell you why, Moony. Cause our friend James here is slow on his feet, and didn't run from the scene of the crime. Nope, just stood there like a dope, practically screaming, send me to Dumbledore! Expel me! Oh please…" Sirius mocked in a falsetto voice, jeering at him until James promptly kicked him under the table.

"Oy, bugger off, huh?" James snapped, but a playful smile lifted his lips.

"Well, I think it might be an….educational experience." Sirius mused, tapping his pointed chin.

"Oh Sirius, you know you also use the term 'educational experience' when you're going to take one of your girlfriends up to the astronomy tower!" Peter declared, shaking his head, and taking a bite of crispy bacon.

"Peter? Are you implying that my friends who just happen to be of the female gender and I are learning about anything other than the stars and constellations?" Sirius replied, staring at Peter with shock written on his face, and a piece of egg dangling from his lip in a way only Sirius could pull off.

Peter stared at him for a moment, "That's exactly what I'm implying!"

"Well," Said Sirius, turning back calmly toward his plate. "Let me tell you. You're damn well right." They all gave a laugh, and for a moment, James almost forgot the ridiculous task he'd been assigned.

"Ugh." Lily groaned, patting her red locks down as she stared in the mirror located in the girl's toilet, turning to her friend Betsy, "I can't believe just because I'm running for head of class means I have to take on all this new responsibility." She examined her face in the pale mirror, bewilderedly running her hands across her face, "I think I'm breaking out from all the stress."

"Oh shut up, Lily. I doubt you've ever gotten a pimple."

"Of course I have, Betsy, don't be silly." Lily backed up from the mirror, leaning against the wall, "Connie, are you almost done in there?"

"Hey, don't rush these things!" She barked, and both Betsy and Lily gave a prompt ew.

"Aw, well, Lily, writing a letter every week can't be that bad. Plus, it'll get you of McGonagall's good side, you know?"

"As if she isn't already!" Connie called, then came out of the stall, and began to lather her hands, "Maybe you should start putting in a good word for me, ya know? So maybe she'll let it pass if she sees me and Remus sneaking up to the astronomy tower…you know.."

"She wouldn't let anyone pass on that, Connie, even if you were a suck up." Lily laughed, and pushed the worry of writing a silly letter of her mind as they re entered the world.

So what do you think? Sorry the chapter's shorts, I just wanted to post it before I went to bed…

You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here, so leave a review on the way out. He he…

May Liza


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own squat.

AN: Thank you very much to my one reviewer **Crimson Candy:** Glad you like! Thanks!

And for anyone else who reads this, make my day, and REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Lily lean her head on her hand, staring absent mindedly out the large window next to her desk. No matter how hard she tried, she could not pay attention in Potions class. Mr. Foss, the substitute for Mrs. Herring, was a poor middle aged men caught chasing the years of his life. He was having a crisis, and his comb over and stories he told everyday about how he used to be a big quidditch star when he was a teen at high school proved it.

Lily felt sort of bad for the poor man, but couldn't help but really wish he would teach something in this class. So today, while he was in the middle of a story about how in his sixth year he put a whoopee cushion on McGonnagal desk chair, Lily raised her hand.

He gave a little flip of his three strands of hair, and gave a sniff, "Yes, Ms. Evans."

"Sorry to disturb your story, but you've been our sub for one week and we've yet to learn anything except about what a prankster you were at Hogwarts." Lily said it so sweetly, no one in the entire class could say she was being a snob, "You don't think we could have a traditional lesson today, do you? Because if we don't catch up soon, then you're going to be in a big cup of tea when Mrs. Herring gets back, don't you think?"

Mr. Foss blinked, unable to conceal his blushing cheeks. "Of course, Ms. Eban."

"Evans." Lily replied coolly, and the entire class sat in surprise. Lily was usually very quiet, but when she talked she was so professional and adult like, everyone always listened.

"Well, everyone turn to chapter five in your books. We'll be doing Eggor Potunus potion today." He gave Lily a cold look, "I'll be choosing your partners."

Since Mr. Foss was feeling vengeful towards Lily, and was aware of her loathing of James Potter (as the rest of the school was) of course, James ended up as her partner.

"Evans, Potter."

"Wait a go, Prongs!" Sirius slapped him on the back and James gave him the evil eye.

"Oh yes, cheerful great for me! I get to work with a girl who absolutely hates me for an hour."

"Well. If she's nasty to you, be nasty to her!" Peter declared, and James sauntered off and plopped down next to Lily.

"Don't you look nice today, Evans." James drawled, not even looking at her.

"Put a sock in it Potter. Let's just try and do this without and argument."

He gave a bitter chuckle as he flipped through his book, "Hey, I'll try if you do."

"Do you want to get the supplies, or should I?" She asked, finally looking up from page 69 in her book.

"Oh, I definitely think that you should express your freedom of getting the supplies."

She gave him a snotty look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Evans! Telling a teacher to teach us? You're such an egghead. We had easy riding until Mrs. Herring got back. But no, you had to 'express your freedom of speech' or something that you think is noble like that, and now we're stuck doing the hardest potion in the book." James snapped, though he felt a bit guilty after saying it. But he couldn't help but think Lily looked cute when she was angry, so he loved pushing her buttons.

Lily's face when all red, like her hair, and she stomped off to fetch the container of supplies they needed for the potion.

"Just because I actually care about my education does not make me an egghead." Lily replied haughtily, beginning to perfectly cut her roots.

James took some roots and began to chop, though not as intricately as Lily, "Evans, I have to tell you, that that _does _make you and egghead."

"Well, Potter, what's wrong with caring about my education and being well behaved? Aw, are you jealous because you know you could never ever tie yourself and be a good student like me?" Lily smiled sarcastically, and dropped her roots in the cauldrons, that bubbled and spit out steam.

James laughed, also dropping in his roots. " I don't need to be a good student to get your grades. I don't try at all, and I am always battling you, who spends hours studying every night because she has no social life, for the highest marks."

Lily let her mouth flop open like a fish for a few moments before she actually spoke, "I do to have a social life."

"Really? Come on, have you ever had a boyfriend?" James smiled smugly, and then Lily did the same.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend right now, and have had five others in the past."

James felt something in him pang. "Oh."

" Well James, if you aren't a good student, then how do you plan to beat me in the upcoming election?"

"Lily, everyone knows that thing is a big popularity contest. And I am popular. That's how I plan on winning. You can write clever little speeches all you want, but you're going to loose, Ms. Evans."

"You're an insufferable git, Potter. And I'll have you know that your popularity won't save you forever."

"You're right." James said sadly, scratching his head, "But then, I always have my good looks, charm, and money to fall back on."

_Dear Student…_

No, that sounded stupid.

_Dear Girl…_

That was even stupider.

_Dear Muggle Born,_

Damn. Well, maybe he should just be specific…

_Dear Student who is a muggle born girl,_

_Hello. How are you? You probably think that I'm a big prejudice asshole. But, that's not the case. I'm being given this assignment because McGonnagal is paranoid. So don't worry about that._

_All right, since you're a girl, do you think I could ask you something?_

_From,_

_Wrongfully Accused Guy_

What do you think? Too short? Me too! I'll try and make the next one a bit longer. Please review!__


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not making any green off of this fic or any others I've written or will write. I know, doesn't that suck?  
  
AN: Yay! Another chapter! I'm very happy for all my little reviewers, you rock! And because I love you guys so much, the fifteenth person to review gets a cameo in my fic! Yay! Just put the name you want to be called in the fic, and I'll put you in (I'm pretty flexible. Hehe) I always like doing stuff like this, and hope you don't think it's too lame. Oh well!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ugh, Betsy, I don't know what to do."  
  
"What about?" She asked, pretending to do her astronomy homework.  
  
"It's just...Amos. He's so..."  
  
"Foxy." Connie put in with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Smart." Betsy said.  
  
"Athletic."  
  
Lily threw up her hands, falling back on her bed, "Boring!" She sighed at her friends surprised faces. "I don't know. He is good looking and intelligent and athletic...you'd think I'd be head over heels! But...he seems too convinced of how wonderful he is. I mean the conversation always seems to go on and on and on about...him!"  
  
"There is no such thing as a perfect man." Betsy said sadly, and Connie nodded.  
  
"I know. But, I think there's somebody out there who's perfect for me. Someone whose imperfections I could see past. Oh well."  
  
"If you're really that unhappy," Connie said sweetly, "Just dump him."  
  
"I can't now. Elections start in a week."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Potter was right. It is a popularity contest." Lily sat up, a smile forming, "Amos is one of the most popular boys in school. So, going out with him would make me one of the most popular girls, right?"  
  
Betsy raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you fall into the popularity trap?"  
  
"I'm tired of Potter thinking he's better than me. I've beaten him at our marks in every class, and even got prefect while he didn't. With this, I can finally beat him all the way."  
  
"Wow, Lily. For someone who's supposed to hate him, you sure care a lot about what he thinks..." Connie swished her blond little head over to Betsy giving her a curious look.  
  
"Aw, does little Lily have a crush?" Betsy jeered churlishly.  
  
"Ugh, don't repulse me."  
  
Lily laughed when she laid eyes on the letter.  
  
What an idiot....  
  
Dear W.A.G.,  
Hello. I am fine. It's good to know you're not a prejudice asshole, but would advise you not to use such vulgar language, just in case the professor is reading these when we pass them back and forth.  
  
I wouldn't mind answering a question, though I don't see how it's relevant to me being a girl.  
  
Girl (there's no point putting that other rubbish in there.)  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Oh, it's great news hearing about you running for head of class! Your mother would be thrilled. You know, she was head of her class too, at university. I can't believe how much you're turning out like her, Lily. She would be so proud of you, just like I am. Win it for mum! (  
  
Your sister has been hanging around with that Dursley boy a lot. I think twelve's a little young for a boyfriend, but Petunia always was mature! I hope you aren't still mad at her. She's just been a little confused ever since you went away, and since Mum passed on. She'll forgive you, don't worry luv.  
  
Keep up in school, and keep me posted about the election!  
  
Take care, cherry! Dad  
  
Lily felt her throat swell up, and she struggled to push back her tears as she put the letter in her top desk drawer. She had been trying so hard since her mother died last winter to forget about everything at home. Her sister loathing her, her parents room still smelling like mum, her dad never quite able to make lasagna as well as mum could, having no girl to talk to at home...all of it.  
  
But every time she received a letter, she welled up, and was flooded by the things she'd thought she'd been able to forget.  
  
"Lily! Lily! I got you a present!"  
  
Lily held her breath and wanted to say she wasn't there, but there was a present involved, so she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Amos."  
  
"Aw, what's wrong?" He looked down at her with warm brown eyes, his brown hair falling in his face, and Lily was shocked he was actually asked her a question.  
  
"I just had a bad day." She replied, sniffling.  
  
"Well here." He handed her a very unromantic box of sugar quills, "You said you were out."  
  
"Thanks." She replied disappointed, but gave a lame smile, and took the box gingerly.  
  
"You think you had a bad day? Ugh. Practice was way too long," He walked past her into the dormitory, and lay down on her bed, "Oh, lord, and that girl, Alicia? She was hitting on me like all of dinner. I tried telling her to bugger off, but I guess" he chuckled, "I'm just too irresistible, or something. And now, I have an essay to finish, but I'm so tired."  
  
'Aw, poor baby.' Lily thought bitterly.  
  
"That sounds rough." Lily said, and couldn't help but let her sarcastic tone seep out.  
  
He didn't notice though, "Yeah I know. Well, I better get to work." He stood up, brushing himself off, "Oh yeah, so what's wrong with you today?"  
  
She shook her head, anger rising in her, "It's nothing important. Go write your essay, I wouldn't want you to get kicked off the quidditch team!"  
  
"Well, I am a pretty good keeper. I'll keep that in mind. Get it? Keep that in mind? I'm a keeper..." He laughed, as Lily shut the door behind him as he left.  
  
She walked over to her bed, and sitting on it, grabbing a pillow and muffling a scream into it.  
  
'Just do it for mum!' she tried to tell herself, 'mum would be proud.'  
  
Dear Girl,  
  
Well, the reason you being a girl is relevant to you answering the question is because it's about a girl.  
  
Well, you see...umm...this friend of mine, he really really likes this girl. But the girl really really hates him. Is there any chance of them ever getting together.  
  
I just want to know, cause my friends sort of down...yeah.  
  
Um, I guess I'll make my name simpler than, Boy  
  
Hi! Please review! And thanks to those who did:  
  
Griffins95: Yay loyal reader! I agree that fluff rocks.  
  
Vanima Failiss: Sorry I haven't looked at your stories yet. I was really busy w/ field hockey. But I'll  
  
make an effort to read them before the next chapter comes up. Thanks!  
  
Lutefa: Yeah, James was a little...what's the word I'm looking for...stupid with the letters. LoL,  
  
thanks!  
  
Tekvah Ariel: I hope the plot is beginning to clear up a little. I promise it won't be so predictable in the  
  
chapters to come. Thanks for your review, glad you like my writing!  
  
CaliforniaGurl: Hey, don't worry, that didn't offend me, I thought it was funny! Boys are silly. We're  
  
allowed to make fun of them cause we're girls. Hehe. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously! This sucks…I mean, first I have to share my room with my sister. And now this….Sobs

Chapter 4

"I think that this class is the best Hogwarts has ever had!" James exclaimed enthusiastically, and the students all cheered and clapped, "And that's why it would be my absolute _honor_ to lead you all. To lead you into the sun, into a bright future. With me, that future is guaranteed! I'd make sure that detention sentences were lighter for athletes and good marking students! I'd convince my good friend Minnie over their to let us have a Halloween ball!"

"PARTY!" Someone shouted from the audience, and James laughed.

"You bet. But, if you were to vote for the beautiful Ms. Evans over here." Lily blushed profusely, and James grinned, "I'm afraid we'd be stuck with a boring ass year. Vote for me!"

Lily felt outrage shake her insides and she narrowed her eyes angrily at James.

"Well, James found that insulting the other candidate makes him more confident. So, I must tell you the truth.With James, he promises you a fun year…" Lily straightened professionally behind the podium, giving her best subtle smile, "But I assure you, he is one of the laziest human beings I've ever met. Nothing would get done with him as your president of class, because he is so wrapped up in his own little world. So, vote for the candidate who can promise you truth, instead of trying to win your vote with lies, then hoping your forget what he said as he reaps the benefits. Vote for the candidate who is responsible, and can get you your needs with a little bit of time for fun. Vote for me, Lily Evans."

Pride washed over Lily as she stepped down from the podium and James gave her a look of shock.

She sat down in the chair next to James, feeling the cool metal on the back of her thighs.

She looked at James' shocked face, "What, Potter, didn't think I'd give you a taste of your own medicine?" She huffed coldly, but with a sticky sweet smile.

"No, I'm just surprised you called me James…_twice._" He said, grinning with contempt, and she replied with a quick roll of the eyes, and turning her head to the speaking Dumbledore.

"Well, I must say those were some…" He paused, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he laid his eyes on Lily and James, "Fascinating speeches. Though, I might request, at the next conference, you might speak more of yourselves than the faults of the other candidates. That will be held the Monday of next week. Come prepared candidates! Class dismissed."

Everyone scurried from the room, and James caught up with his partners in crime.

"Hey, guys!" He said brightly, and they all turned to greet him.

"Nice job, mate." Remus said, patting him on the back.

"Yes, jolly good show." Sirius put in, beaming.

"Right. Except for the fact that Lily totally stood you up." Peter said, with a lopsided grin.

"Oy, shut up, Pete. We're not supposed to tell him _that._" Remus laughed, and James shook his head.

"Lily can't do anything to defend herself. She's going to _loose._"

"Not so sure about that." Sirius sighed, giving his head a small shake, "I mean she is _gorgeous _and really smart, and is very good at making you look like a jackass."

"Hush, Sirius. I say she's going to loose. And when she does, I'll go up to her and say, 'Oh, Lily,' yes, I'll say Lily not Evans, 'Lily, I'm sorry. You should have won. You're so much better for the job. Not to mention really hot. Want to go make out?'" And then James went into mock falsetto, " 'Oh James, of course! You're so sweet!' And _that's _what's going to happen!"

James had been so wrapped up in his little fantasy, he did not notice his friends trying to shut him up.

"In your _dreams _Potter." Lily hissed, and bumped past, swishing her hips in a way that made James want her even more than ever before.

"Gosh, she's hot when she's mad." Peter squeeled, and James closed his eyes, sighing.

"Tell me about it." James said, shaking his head, mumbling the Gryffindor password, and slinking past the swung open portrait hole. "It's hopeless though, isn't it?"

The common room was deserted besides the four friends…everyone else was attending dinner. But since James started sneaking around at night under his invisibility cloak at night, he had a good friendship with the house elves down in the kitchens. He pulled his wand from his robes, and gave it a wave, and a feast of their own appeared before them.

"Never seen you so distressed over a broad, mate. I mean, Lily's gorgeous and all, but is it really worth it to sulk about it at all hours of the day?"

"Yes Padfoot! It's very important. She's…special." James waved his hands, exasperated.

"Oh, great. Next thing you know, he's going to be proposing marriage." Remus laughed, "Hey, Padfoot. What do you think James and Lily's kids would look like?"

"Well, since I am exceptionally good looking, I don't think much could go wrong with that." James laughed, sitting up from his lumped over position in the chair, and ripping off a bite of chicken from a drumstick he picked up.

"Hey did anyone hear that pop?" Remus inquired, putting a finger on his chin.

"Why, yes Moony! I believe that was James' big head exploding!" Sirius replied, giving James a lopsided grin, and James promptly punched his arm.

"Let's take a vote, then." Remus piped, "Who thinks that James and Lily are going to get together in the next year, raise your hand."

Everyone kept their hands on their laps.

"Yes, James, I would say it's hopeless. How about Susanna Kihall? Surely she's make a nice catch." Remus said kindly, though his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Susanna Kihall? For your information, I've dated her three times."

"How about that leggy girl? What's her name? Victoria Snap."

"Sounds too much like Snape." James said, wrinkling his nose.

"Lolly Mayle?" Peter suggested reluctantly.

"Too bloody easy." James cried, "Listen, will you stop? Right now, the only girl I want is Evans."

"Prongs, my dear friend. I think you have a fear of commitment. You choose the only girl in the school who wouldn't date you to want to date! You're making it impossible to get into a relationship because you're stuck in a wild goose chase." Remus mused amusedly (AN:hehehe! Mused amusedly…I'm such a dork. God, next I'll be saying Sirius said seriously. What has my work come to???)

"I'll have you know that I do not have a fear of commitment. I go on dates all the time!" James sniffed, offended.

"Oh come on. You haven't have a relationship that lasted more than a month." Remus laughed.

"I could!"

"Really? Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, let's make a bet than."

"Oh, I love bets!" Peter squeeled.

"This could get interesting." Sirius grinned.

"James Potter I bet you could not stay in a relationship with a girl for more than two months." Remus said, and James laughed.

"What are we betting?"

"I bet twenty galleons against our little Prongs." Sirius said, and Remus conjured a piece of parchment and quill and wrote it down.

"I bet _twenty five _for James!" Peter almost giggled, and Remus snorted.

"Sure, Peter. Okay, James you are betting against me…so what is your bargain?"

"Thirty galleons."

"Wow. Whoever wins this is going to have a whole lot of money." Sirius put in, and his wide toothed smile proved he thought he would be this person.

"And, since I am tight on the galleons, I only bet twenty." Remus muttered quickly, scribbling it down.

"Well, James, since this is all of our bet, _we _get to decide who you date!" Sirius exclaimed, and all the other boys agreed. Well, except James.

"Oh, god. Might as well go dig my grave now." James muttered, burying his head in his hands, and Remus laughed.

"Aw, Prongs, we won't put you with someone _too _bad, will we?"

_"Never."_ Sirius snorted, and James groaned inwardly.

"Snape!" Peter said excitedly and Remus shook his head.

"Has to be a human being, Peter. And a female one, preferably."

Sirius gave an evil smile, "Betsy Lightfoot!

"What? I can't go out with her best friend." James snapped, but Sirius wasn't going to let his bright idea go.

"I like it." Remus nodded, and James gave a pleading look to Peter.

"Sorry James. It's just too funny!" Peter said quietly.

"All right!" Remus declared, scratching it down, "Betsy Lightfoot."

"She hates me just as much as Lily does."

"Nah." Sirius said, waving his hand, "You're not nasty to _her_."

"What do you mean? I'm nasty to Lily?"

Everyone went quiet, staring anywhere but James' eyes.

"Well…" Sirius finally said gingerly, "You're not nice to her James! One minute you're insulting her and pouring something nasty in her hair, the next your declaring your undying love for her! Your not exactly giving off the best vibes."

James heaved a giant sigh, lumping over again, "You're right. Man, I'm screwing myself over."

"Sure are!' Peter agreed, and James narrowed his eyes, giving Peter a glare.

'Hmmmm'….Lily thought, reading over the letter again now that she had time to reply. 'Who here at Hogwarts has unrequited love?'

She looked up around the Gryffindor Common room, spotting the infamous love/hate couple, Tammy Cole and Tom Buckley. Tammy was sitting at the opposite side of the room from where Tom was sitting, her eyes puffy, and every so often she'd look up and glare at him. Oh, now he was getting up to apologize…maybe not a good idea…

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY PRAT!!" Tammy was stomping up the stairs now, followed by a few of her pretending-to-be-concerned but just want-to-be-in-the-action friends.

Sure, it could be Tom. And she knew Rye Carlton had a big crush on Imogen Kink, but she didn't know what she thought of him, oh, and then there was Jeff Brown and Faye Richards from Ravenclaw…okay, she obviously wasn't going to figure out who it was from this letter, was she?

**Dear Boy (thanks for making that a little easier. : ) )******

**Well, it sounds like your "friend" and his love are going to have a tinsy little problem getting together if she despises him. What would I suggest for your friend? Sit down, and think of why she would hate him.  If he can figure it out, he should try to make amends with this girl. Try to be friends first before launching on her and shoving his tongue down her throat. That way, they have trust and can build a more intimate relationship, you know.**

**If your poor friend racks his brain and can _ not_think of a single time he ever did anything that gave her a legitimate reason to hate him, maybe he should try (armed! He he) to talk out the reason of her hating him. If she still loathes him with a passion of a thousand suns, perhaps Mr. Loverboy should (though I know we as hormonal teenagers have really no control over who we lust after) try to shift his feelings to a more caring, understanding, forgiving girl (or boy, hey, whatever is your thing.)**

**I hope everything works out with your friend. But, I'd like to know a little more about the person I'm writing. Okay, favorite class, book, and thing to do. **

**I will answer that question myself. My favorite class is Charms (half because Professor Flitwick is such a cute, intelligent little man…: ) ) . My favorite book is Pride and Prejudice (AN: if you've seen the movie, you should be chuckling right now.) since it's a muggle classic, I'll forgive you for not knowing it. It's so good though. Elizabeth Bennet really is the perfect heroine. You should read it sometime, muggle or not. **

**My favorite thing to do is probably read. I mean what better escape from the crazy mixed up world than to escape into another one? I know it's really dorky, but I also don't really care. It's not like you're ever going to find out who this dork _is _anyways! Maybe I'll let you meet me if you're nice enough.**

**Wow, I've written a lot more than the short little responses we usually seem to write. Sorry if I bored you. **

**From,**

**Girl**

James looked down at the letter with a lopsided grin on his face. This girl was pretty cool. She was nice, and witty, and obviously pretty smart if she liked to read…

Watch his luck, she ends up looking like the giant squid…

Lily. Lily truly _was _the perfect girl. She was nice (just not to him, though James had to admit she had reason…)Yes, she was very witty. She was _very _smart. And she definitely did _not _look like the giant squid! She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on (and he had definitely, _definitely _seen a _lot _of bloody girls!) Yes, she was absolutely perfect. Except…she did loathe him with the passion of a thousand suns.

He buried his head in his hands…and now he had to go out with one of her two best friends! Betsy Lightfoot…

AN: Hello all! How did you like that one? I hope you all get that yeah, even though James really likes Lily he's really competitive with her. Sort of to show off. Well, there's lots more to come. But I still need some help! Make sure you click that little button and leave me a comment, suggestion, appraisal (damn, I like those the very best…: ) ) Just tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and to those who already reviewed:

CaliforniaGirl:

Yeah, he is cocky, ain't he? I hate guys who are really obsessed with themselves too…I mean, they should be obsessed with _me! _(hehe, j/k, mate.) you will notice that there was lots of James in this chapter! Hope you liked!

Revi:

I love "You've Got Mail" too (probably one of the reasons I based a fic on it…hehe.) Thanks! I'm glad to know someone who enjoys the movie as much as I do thinks I did a good spin on it.

Lul:

I realize it is going a little slow. But in order to have a good story, I need to develop all the plot ideas. Hope you can stick by and read it, despite its slight trudging through the mud pace! Amos is a dork for a few reasons…which will be important later. : ) thanks for reviewing

SlippersRFuzzy:

That is funny! Well, you know what they say…great minds think alike! Good luck with your story and thanks!

KillerFlamingo:

Thanks! I don't take offense to the fact that I need a beta. I do! It's just that my email is totally screwed up, so it would take forever for me to update! I will from now on though try to read through my updates to spare my readers from silly mistakes I seem to make (like the time I wrote orgasm instead of organism on a test in science…man was _that _embarrassing!) Thanks!

Mandyzcool:

Thanks! Here's the next chapter for ya!

StarLady92:

I read your story…I'm pretty sure I reviewed. You can yell at me if I didn't! hehe…

Tekvah Ariel:

Oh my, thank you! Yes, James was definitely talking about Lily. Wow, I like this review. Thank you, thank you again!

Lutefa:

Yeah, I always wondered why they didn't have like an English class or something. Do they learn like everything before they get there. I took note of your comment about how it would be obvious, and tried to make it so it wouldn't be.

Thanks to all of you, REVIEW again!

Does Anyone know how to get rid of this retarded space?? ACK!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I quite liked your speech at the conference today, Lily." Amos said, in an aw, aren't I cute? Sort of way.

Lily smiled; surprised he had actually brought up something to do with her, "Thanks, Amos. Hey, if things get bad…do you think you could write an article for the paper? About the election? Why I should win?" She giggled, snuggling her face against his polyester shirt, in an aw, don't you want to do this for me? Sort of way.

He laughed, looking down at her, "Sure, babe. But I don't things are going to get bad. You'll win for sure."

"I hope so."

 "You know, it's sort of unusual for two people from the same house to be running against each other, for head of class."

"We seem more like two people from completely different worlds, if you ask me." Lily said bitterly, and Amos sighed.

"Aw, don't be sad, Lils," oh, how she hated that moronic nickname! "Our house has a game tonight. We're going to trounce Ravenclaw! Won't that cheer you up?"

Absolutely not! "Of course."

"And you can wear that cute sweater I bought you last week. It's definitely sweater weather today."

Once he left the common room, Lily waltzed up the stairs, giggling at the thought of the sweater Amos had bought her.

It was huge and gray, with letters in Red and Yellow that said, "I'm with the Captain." It made her look like a big marshmallow that had been in the fire waaay to long. Especially with her hair.

But, whatever. She could look like a dying marshmallow for one night, it _was _warm, and Amos had just been so excited when he bought it. It was an awful cute thing to do.

He was cute sometimes…he just grated at her nerves a lot.

_Dear Girl, _

_Thanks. I'll tell my friend to keep that in mind._

_Favorite Class, Transfiguration. I can't really say McGonagall is a "cute, intelligent little man," but I am very good at it, if I can say that without sounding cocky,_

_Favorite Book, hmmm, that's a hard one. I'd have to say Erised, by Randy Epstein. It's about this guy who went really crazy in front of the Mirror of Erised after the death of his whole family (takes place after the war with Grindelwald) Some people say it's true! It was really eerie; I definitely think you should read it. It's all this symbolism about how to control you desires or something. You know what the Mirror of Erised is, don't you? When you look into it, you see your deepest want, most desperate desire. I know this is personal, but what do you think you'd see? I don't know myself, but I've always wondered…_

_My favorite thing to do is Quidditch. I've been flying since I was really young, and it is a really fun thing to do with your mates when you're bored. A way to feel light and free, when everything else seems to want to heavy you down._

_And don't worry; I don't think you're a dork for liking books. I read a lot myself, but am pretty private about it. My best friend would make fun of me if he knew I'd just read Merpeople: The Tragedy at Sea and almost cried. Ah, well. You'd never tell._

_Well, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game is tonight. Everyone is going, since Ravenclaw beat the unbeatable Slytherin last week. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Boy_

He sent the letter off, and sighed, examining his new goal, Betsy Lightfoot. She wasn't ugly, no way. She had sharp blue eyes, black curls to her shoulders, a pointed nose, and was curved in the right places. She was one of the most attractive girls in the school. She was up there with the girl who sat next to her, cute, small, but fierce Connie Sprint. But, she could not compare in James' mind to the other girl at his side, Lily Evans. His pulse raced as she looked over at him, and glared.

Oh, well. He looked to Betsy. It's now or never.

He rose from his chair, and he ignored the strange look Lily was giving him, heading over to the three girls.

"Hey, Betsy. Can I talk to you for a second?"

She smirked a little, giving her friends a, "What do you think he's about to pull?" look, and nodded, "Sure."

He pulled her away, and smiled, "So, the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game's tonight, huh?"

"You're an observant one, Potter." She said, put there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I was wondering. My friends, as always are going to throw a party after the game."

"What if we loose?"

He waved his hand, grinning, "That doesn't matter, there's an excuse for a party! And I wondering if you would like to come, you know, as my date."

She stood, looking at him, her eyebrows raised, "Hmmmm."

"It won't be until two hours after the game, preparing decorations and such. So, you can get ready and all that." He smiled, adding in a little charm he hoped would make her pass out right off her feet, "Though, you don't need to change a thing to wow me."

She grinned, her cheeks filling with pink color, "Well, it's a date then Mr. Potter."

"My heart aches until tonight, Ms. Lightfoot!" Betsy gave a giggle, and James laughed, as he returned back to his seat.

"What was that?" Connie asked, taking a bite out of her quill, then making a grossed out face, and spitting it out.

"Aw, Connie, not again. Always check they're sugarquills before you do that." Lily said sympathetically, and Connie shook her head.

"Oh, it was a sugarquill. It was cherry though. I hate cherry!"

Lily laughed, and then returned her attention to her friend, "Betsy, did I just notice you talking to an evil James Potter?"

"Ay, you did."

Connie giggled, "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Suppose he did." Betsy shrugged, and Lily scoffed.

"Oh, Betsy. He's an arrogant asshole. How can you waste your time on him?"

"He's a hot, charming arrogant asshole. Unlike you, I don't have an incredibly foxy boyfriend, and could use a date. It's not a waste of time. Spending the night _alone _is a waste of time."

"He's just…such a player; I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. It's just a bit of fun."

"If you insist."

"Potter, I want to talk to you."

"Uh oh!" Sirius laughed dramatically behind him, and James' punched his arm.

"Fine."

"Good Luck tonight Sirius." Lily said kindly, but her eyes urged he left, very soon.

"All right. Don't die, Prongs. And if you do, leave me your broomstick, all right?"

"Shove off, Padfoot."

Sirius gave a charming grin before running down the hall to catch up with Remus.

"What is it, Evans?"

"Listen to me, Potter." Lily's voice had turned to venom, and James was actually quite scared although she was inches beneath him, "Betsy is my best friend, you hurt her…I'll make it so you can never ride a broomstick again, you here me?"

"S-sure, Evans. I hear you." He stuttered, and Lily smiled, regaining her composure.

"That's good. You win tonight, okay? Good luck."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Yup. She was definitely very cute when she was angry.

Ecspecially when she looked like a burnt marshmallow.

Disclaimer:

This doesn't belong to me. Nope. I'm not making money off of it. If I was, I'd update a looot quicker. Hehe

AN: Well! That chapter was a little short. I'm sorry everything's been taking so long, but I've been SO BUSY! Volleyball season is starting up soon, so I've been busy with that, as well as my Field Hockey League. You can imagine, I'm a little exhausted! But, I always make time for writing. My brain has been totally bubbling with ideas lately, so you'll be seeing some other fics coming soon too! Also, the books I had James' reading are totally made up. J  A mistake I made: Ah! I had Amos go up to the Girl's Dormitory before. That doesn't happen! Sorry.

Reviewers I LOVE:

Tekvah Ariel:

Thanks! I like the Sirius I'm writing a lot. I don't know about Lily being jealous just yet. I mean she is "with the captain" hehe…I'm a dork. And she still sorta hates him.

Libyanauthor:

Thank you very much.

CaliforniaGurl:

Thanks very much. Make love fun…yeah, that's like TBS or something right? I like TBS. LoL

HYPERHYPERHYPER:

Aw, thanks for your input. Keep reading

LifersCove:

I've read Pride and Prejudice, and seen the movie (I find Colin Firth strangely sexy…)

I haven't seen Sense and Sensibility, but I've heard it's smashing good! It does have a great cast…

Griffins95:

I appreciate you telling me about the Author's Note thing, but I can't help but get a little defensive here. I was not saying that I love the movie pride and prejudice in the AN. I was saying that in the movie, "You've got Mail" which the plot is loosely based on, there's a bunch of references to Pride and Prejudice, and wanted to remind those who'd seen it that I added that in there for a reason. I wasn't being random, I thought.  But I do see that it could distract the reader from the real content of the story. I'll try to avoid putting Author's Notes in the content of the story, and thank you!

MissBlueAngel:

Yay, no screaming! Thanks for reviewing!

LilyLoverNS:

I'm really really sorry I didn't get to read your story. I've been incredibly busy, as I explained above. I'll definitely get to it though! Keep reading, writing, and thanks for reviewing mine!

Revi:

Thanks, me too! A bet between guys…evil is always to come, and comedy is guaranteed. evil laugh only I know the true outcome of this mess! Hahahhah! (is sleep deprived, please excuse her…)

THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! And if you could, tell me what you think of this chapter too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and the fact that it isn't very well written. Sorry you've been waiting so long for just this. But it is full of much much scandal, such as James thinking about boobs and underaged drinking (warning: if you drink and you are underage sigh it's bad and illegal. Please wait until you are of age and responsible to drink. Sorry, I have to say that or something. I'm a hypocrite…) Anyways, I'll try and update quicker and better next time. Please Review

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Griffins95, and say that I'm very sorry for snapping at you in the last chapter. I hope you're still reading. embarrassed face

Lily stood next to Betsy, Connie, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all of them screaming their lungs out as if the people who whizzed above them on brooms could actually hear them. Connie held tight onto Remus' arm, and Remus was considerably red, despite the chilling weather. Peter looked like he was feeling awkward, feeling misplaced.

Once the game had been in motion for a while, and it was beginning to get boring, they quieted down a bit.

"Ugh, my throat is all raspy now." Lily said scratchily, touching her throat. Betsy gave a hoarse laugh.

"Me too!"

"So, why did you accept?" Lily couldn't help but push it, and Betsy looked at her darkly.

"Haven't we already been over this?"

"Yes, but…James, he's just…"

"What's the matter, Lily?" Betsy snapped coldly, "Not used to not having him all to yourself?"

"What do you mean 'all to myself?' I don't _have him _at all!" Lily exclaimed, but Betsy laughed bitterly.

" Oh, come on Lily. He's been bloody in love with you since fourth year! No matter how many girls he goes out with, it's always 'lily, lily, lily!' You have him totally wrapped around your finger and you don't even care, because you're convinced you're above him or something." Lily felt her stomach drop, staring at her best friend in disbelief, "You never even give him one chance, no matter how much he begs. Maybe it's just because you like having someone want you so much, just to prove they can't have you."

By then, everyone in their row was listening, and Lily felt numb, oblivious of what to do, say, or even think.

She followed her instincts, shaking her head, standing, and fleeing from the stands.

"I can't believe we lost." Betsy cooed leaning on the shoulder of James' cold robes, and James laughed.

"Well, it's not like we're not going to have a party still!"

Betsy laughed, "What's the occasion?"

"No one died on the pitch tonight! That's always something to be thankful for!" Betsy gave out a few giggles, and they headed up to the Gryffindor tower, his hand slipped in hers.

It seemed like a very perfect moment to Betsy. But for James' it was a different story…

_I will not think about Lily. I will not thinking about Lily._

"I can't believe we lost!" Betsy said softly, and he gulped as she lay her head on his shoulder.

_I won't…_

**_You know, by telling yourself _not _to think about her, you're just thinking about her more, right?_**

****

_Shut up!_

"Well, it's not like we're not going to have a party still!"

_That came out smoothly…_

**_Yeah, you sure are a ladies man. cough_**

****

_What? I am._

**_Come on, when was the last time you kissed a girl? _**

****

_Two weeks ago, Sara Fisher!_

**_Without comparing her boobs to Lily's beforehand._**

****

_Hey, I wasn't _comparing _really. I was just…observing._

**_Oh, give it up. _**

****

_You know, I really think I'm starting to go crazy. _

**_You better say something now, smart ass, or she'll get suspicious._**

****

"No one died on the pitch tonight! That's always something to be thankful for!" He practically croaked out, and she giggled against him.

**_Well, I like this girl. You know, she does have bigger boobs than Lily._**

****

_Oy__, shut up, will you? _

**_Hey, this is all you, and you know it. _**

****

"Oh, you look so cute when you're all pink and cold." Amos doted sweetly, but her teeth were chattering too loudly for her to her him.

"Lily, have you been standing her the whole game"

She nodded, "M-m-mostly."

He put his arms around her, "So you missed when I hit three shots in a row?" Lily wanted desperately to smack him, or say something mean, but she didn't have enough strength, so she just nodded.

"Oh, Lily it was amazing! I could barely see when it started to rain, but…"

No, she wasn't going to listen, she decided as they walked up to the castle, side by side.

The party could not be heard from outside the Gryffindor Tower. The Marauders had put sound repellent charms all around the tower, so no one could hear the blaring music that shook the floor, the loud talking, screaming, cheering, and drunk singing.

Lily could feel a migraine developing as soon as she walked in the room.

Drunk couples made out in all the chairs, some on the staircases. Many danced (many stumbled) to the beat of the wireless someone had set up to the loudest volume.

Lily didn't get it. All they had here was butterbeer and punch.

But Lily was feeling so crappy, even butterbeer sounded like too much. She insisted on the punch when Amos asked her.

She sat on the ground, and spotted her best friend Betsy sitting on…ugh…James Potter's lap, snogging like James was dying and needed CPR with tongue to live. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to barf, but before she looked away, Betsy caught her eye, and glared before winking playfully.

Maybe that was a good sign? Maybe she wasn't mad?

But Lily was angry, and gulped her punch down quickly when Amos handed it to her.

An idiot would have realized that the punch was spiked. I mean, you can't get drunk off butterbeer unless you're as small as a house elf!

But Lily wasn't an idiot. She was an angry sixteen year old girl, so it didn't really occur to her until she woke up the next morning to visit the toilet bowl.

Oh my god. I can't remember ANYTHING from last night!

Her stomach began to churn in nervousness and sickness, and she hoped to God she hadn't done anything TOO bad…

But she had, and she would have to find out in the worst way possible.

From James Potter, of course!

To my greater than all reviewers!:

Revi: Yay! Glad to have you on my list!

KLLRS: Hehe. I dunno, I thought the marshmallow thing was funny. Hehe. Everyone kept on giving me the WTF? About it. Ah, well. I'm just weird. LoL

LilyLoverNS:

I'm pretty sure I read one of your fics and liked it. I'll keep checking for more (did I review? Sorry if not. I'm bad.)

Liferscove2118:

Thanks. Hey I love Emma and The Importance of Ernest (I love the muffin scene! Hehe) It's okay, I have a thing for british movies too. We're cool like that. I haven't seen "Circle of Friends" But have always liked Minnie Driver, so will look out for it. : ) thanks!

Sia:

It's never too late to join the lovely reviewers circle. All you have to do is review! YAy! Thanks for looking at my other fic too. That was highly appreciated.

Hehe, I don't think burnt marshmallows are red, I'm just silly.

KLLRS (the first time. I start from the top and go down.)

Yay! I dunno, Colin Firth isn't someone I'd choose to go out with, but I find him sexy, in the same way I find Alan Rickman sexy. (Don't worry, I'm not one of those weird people who love Snape and think he's nice. He's not! Sorry if you're one of those people who think that.) I dunno, he just has a very cool voice. I'm gonna shut up now about old guys who I find strangely sexy.

MissBlueAngel:

Yay! A ten? Really? That brightens my day!

Libyanauthor:

Thanks!

Padfootgrim:

I love marauder era fics too! And I'm so glad you like my fic! Thanks!

Californiagurl:

Yay! I'm glad that I'm beyond the awesome. Work that vocabulary! Hehe Yeah, guys have no concept of clothing when they're head is so big. Heheh

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I SOO SOO SOOOO appreciate your input! So make sure you put in your put again (does that make any sense? LmAo) Tell me what you think, and I'll always listen.

Love,

May Liza.

.

****


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this took so freaking long! I was vacationing the last week, and before that a family member was in the hospital, and I was just too stressed to think of anything funny (or anything serious since I didn't update anything else. God, I deserve a good slap. Tehe…I will get to it of course, though!) to write. But here this is!

To my lovely reviewers:

CaliforniaGurl:

Aw, Thanks!

Jillie:

Well, it's not supposed to be exactly like the movie or anything. I just toke a few bulk ideas and then incorporated a bunch of my own (creative old me…hehe) thanks.

KLLRS:

I promise better writing in the next chapter. This one was pretty bad too…sorry about that grin Betsy and Lily will have a talk soon, no worries. Well, sexy and hot are hard to explain. You know what I mean. Orlando Bloom is very hot. But not sexy. You see? giggle I'm so weird.

RandomFrizzhead:

Really? Thank you so very much!

Sandra:

I'm glad you like it. Here's an update, and the other one will come a lot quicker than this one did, promise. : )

Disclaimer: I really don't own much. Don't sue me, I'm just plain broke. It'd be pointless.

Chapter 7

James still couldn't believe it.

Last night, Lily Evans had stumbled out of the common room for a bit of "fresh air" (aka to puke beneath the fat lady's feet.) Three Slytherins wandering the halls bitterly, saw her and decided they wanted to raise some havoc. She giddily gave them the password, and followed them into the common room.

Randal Zabini, a vicious Slytherin prefect, had been one of the group. Discovering the random rave in the Gryffindor Common Room (even parties were forbidden without permission.) he reported it to the Slytherin head of house, Professor Blake, who had gotten McGonagall, and they had stormed into the party outraged at the condition of the furniture (battered apart, and thrown around) the drunken teenagers, the horrid noise, the broken bottles on the floor…the mess!

Randal Zabini and his cronies had lost twenty points each for sneaking into the Gryffindor. For throwing the crazy drunken party, Gryffindor had lost ten points for every person in their house, even down to the first years who hadn't even known it was going on.

Gryffindor now had a whopping negative 430 points, and everyone blamed Lily Evans.

McGonnagal had called it "the most appalling behavior ever seen at Hogwarts." Even Dumbledore had frowned upon it. "A little good fun would have been able to be looked over, but you all carried it much too far!"

And James couldn't do a thing when Lily walked into the great hall, smiling, not absorbing the glares of everyone but Slytherin, who hooted and cheered when she walked by.

Poor Evans is going to loose so bad she won't know what to do he thought sadly, but triumphantly, imagining saving her from despondency after she was slaughtered her at the polls silly…

'Oh my gosh. Everyone is glaring at me.' She passed the Ravenclaw table nervously and almost shrieked when she passed the Slytherin table and they clapped and cheered, one of them even smacking her butt and winking.

When she reached the Gryffindor table, no one moved over so she could sit down, no one even acknowledged her presence.

Lily felt so much hatred towards her, she had no idea what to do. She was Amos Diggory's girlfriend, she was a prefect, she was top of her class, she had never done anything wrong! Everyone had always liked her!

She fled the hall as she could, her heart pounding against her chest.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this.

She didn't even know what she had done!

When she stepped up to the podium, there was an explosion of output. Many screamed things at her. Most of them booed. A few cheered.

She could barely hear herself think.

She was going to cry. Right here, in front of all of sixth and seventh year students.

Well, he supposed he had to save her now. He ran up to the podium.

"Come on, everyone. Be civil. Who cares about the house cup, anyway?" He yelled into the microphone.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED!" Someone yelled, from the audience, and James felt a cold sweat erupt over him when Lily hissed at him,

"Potter, what on earth do you think you're _doing?_"

"Saving your arse, Evans." He whispered back.

"I do, I mean…Evans has always been an excellent person, a good student. She's always been there for everyone, hasn't she? I mean, sure, she lost a few points last night…"

Lily's stomach dropped, her eyes widened. "I did what??" She muttered at him.

"A FEW? A FEW??" Someone else yelled, "TRY A FEW HUNDRED!"

"A few hundred…" She worded, touching her lips soundlessly. Her life was over.

"I think that's enough for now!" McGonagall bellowed over all the commotion.

James felt his collar be grabbed, and his back was shoved against the wall.

"Potter, what did you think you were doing back there?" She said fiercely, her eyes glistening, and James smiled.

"What exactly do you think you're doing _right now_?" He laughed, and she loosened her grip, and let his feet touch the ground.

"Sorry. People do it in films a lot. You know, to be intimidating…" She muttered, shaking her head, "Potter, I really don't want to be in this position, but no one else is talking to me…What did I do?"

"Well, you just shoved me against the wall, which I must admit, was pretty steamy," He replied, smirking, and Lily almost slapped him.

"Last night, Potter! What did…What did I do last night? Why did I loose points?" She whispered, eyes wide.

He sighed, "You let Slytherins into the common room when the party was still going. We lost ten points for every person in our house."

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh…My life is over…" She sprinted down the hall, fretting her tears of shame might fall in front of James Potter.

"Lily…" He watched her run down the hall, feeling a bit of guilt creep through his skin. It had been his and Sirius' idea to have a party. They should be the one's being blamed.

No, instead it was all being pinned on the person who deserved it the least.

_Boy-_

_That was quite a funny story about your cat. You know, I accidentally broke my mother's good china once when she wouldn't let me sleep over my friends house. But I've never heard of anyone making their cat fly without a wand!_

_Listen, all this chit chat has been well and good, but I really need some advice. And from the letters we've been writing, I sort of trust you. _

Lily knew she couldn't be too specific, so she'd reword her problem a bit…

_My sister did something very bad, and I got blamed for it. Now everyone at home hates me! I don't know what to do. Would it be completely wrong to rat her out? I mean, I know she would do the same to me. I just really want my family to know I'm not that kind of person._

_Please help. I'm sorry this isn't along the lines of our usual conversations. I need some advice though._

_Thanks,_

_Girl_

No, James thought, this wasn't along the lines of the letters they'd been sending. They'd been talking about little stuff, like stuff they'd done when they were kids, silly things they're friends had said, books they read…casual acquaintance talk. But now that this girl was starting to trust him, it was strange. He'd never had a completely platonic relationship with a girl before. James thought this might actually turn out to be an educational experience for him.

**Dear Girl,**

**Well, you should never get blamed for something you didn't DO. That's just not fair. It doesn't really have to do with the person, you just shouldn't loose people's respect because of your sister mistake. So I say, rat her out! And remember. It's not personal, it's just fair.**

**Hope it all works,**

**Boy**

"It's not personal, it's just fair." She muttered to herself thoughtfully.

Well, then, she knew just exactly how to get herself out of this mess. She'd just have to tell Potter that it wasn't really _personal, _it was just fair!

AN: So, what do you think? Probably "I waited this long for THAT?" But don't worry, my next chapter will come much quicker than this one, pinky swear. Hey, You've Got Mail is on TNT this Sunday night, make sure to watch it and compare (more similarities will actually come later…but you'll see about that) and enjoy with a bowl of popcorn and a pair of fuzzy slippers!

Everyone who reviews get a feather with a hat!

(Disclaimer: no one who reviews will actually be sent a hat with a feather of any kind, nor is or May Liza involved in the merchanting of any kind of hats. Nor are we held responsible for the plucking of any animals feathers anywhere, and if we were to sell articles of clothing for the head area, we would not include feathers of any kind or any other animal product. We apologize for any confusion this comment was caused, but hope that you will still review "You've Got Post!" by May Liza.)

I just thought that might make you laugh!

Love,

May Liza


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I OWN NOTHING.

AN: let me just say sorry, and thank you for waiting.

Reviewers, how I love thee:

Princess Persephone:

Oh! Peter Pan! yaY thank you

RandomfrizzHead;

You probably thought I forgot about this story again! Smacks head. May never forgets. Okay, sometimes. But never a whole story. Lol. Thanks.

MissBlueAngel:

YaY! Everyone liked the hat thing. Sorry! I'm so sorry I take so long to update this one. Oh, and Lily didn't get drunk on purpose. The punch was spiked.

Philonysh:

Thanks!

KLLRS:

Ah! Please don't take my story off your favorites! I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter. This ones a little boring too. Forgive me. Hm Maple Fudge? I would like some. Never had any. I feel sad now. Lol

IcyFire 4

James will realize it's lily like now, but not from that. You'll see. : )

Cilverblood:

Fat free cookie? Man, sometimes, you have to let go. Hehe. I love cookies.

Liverscove:

Ah! I'm sorry about those hurricanes. By now it's probably like really old news, ain't it? Sorry. Thanks though. : )

Stephme;

Thanks!

SlipperzRFuzzy:

Life is funny like that. Thanks.

All right, guys, don't tell but may will send you those hats with feathers anyway. SH!

Chapter 8

James had always been a very competitive person, ever since he could remember. His older sister, Shelly, had been very good at absolutely everything, so whenever James' did anything, he could feel the whispers of comparison behind him. Everyone at Hogwarts had known her, Shelly Potter, great Quidditch captain, top of class, head of class, started Hogwarts choir, even the way she died made people proud of her, dying to save her auror partner. James did miss her, very much, although she was ten years his senior, and he never had felt he knew her, who she really was, that well. He felt he only knew, too well, the shadow of her legend, that always seem to be cast across him.

When he had first started Hogwarts, he had wanted to prove himself to be just as good, just, and brave as Shelly. But somehow, other things had gotten in the way. Popularity, fun, pranks…he couldn't reject losing himself in being completely different than Shelly. But sometimes, he still felt the chill of her shadow on his back, and he knew, he had let her down, had let everyone down, with what he had done, who he was.

Maybe that's why he was so determined to win Head of Class. His sister had done it, and his parents were proud to just hear about him running. It was something he could do to prove himself, to show he was just as good as Shelly.

Shelly had made him good at sports, good in school, good at mostly everything…because he had always wanted to be the best, like she had been.

And even though he felt guilt seeping through his veins due to Lily Evans situation, even though he knew that he had caused the girl he was completely in love with pain, he couldn't help but still want to win as much as he had before, he couldn't help but still want to beat Lily Evans.

"You promised, Amos!" She whined, touching his arm, and he sighed,

"I don't know, Lily, if I go taking your side, it could really ruin my reputation."

I'll ruin more than your reputation soon, buddy…she thought bitterly, but stuck out her bottom lip affectionately, and Amos smiled.

"Ah, well, I guess I can't resist that face, can I, baby?" He leaned down, pecking her cheek, and nodded, "I suppose I could write it."

"Did you read it?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"It doesn't matter, Evans is the one who ratted us out!"

Everyone was talking about the article Amos Diggory had published in the paper that morning, about James Potter being a big headed loser who only cared about partying, and who was truly responsible for the "rave" and not Lily Evans.

Lily was very angry. James Potter still sauntered the halls, despite the article. Sure, she had heard from her comforting friends that he had gotten two months detention, but did that matter to him? James Potter? Of course not! It seemed to be making him more popular!

Why did things like this always have to happen to her?

Why didn't things just go as she planned?

She sat in her dormitory, alone to escape the big stink that was NOT being made.

They get her drunk and it's HER fault they get caught. James Potter starts the whole fucking party and what does he get? Pats on the back, Rounds of applause.

She took out her quill.

**Dear Boy,**

**Oh, gosh, I don't think things have ever been as bad for me ever as they are now.**

**Listen, I tried your advice. And you would think it would work, wouldn't you? No, my sister gets praised by everyone around her. I don't get it! It seems like no matter how hard I try, everyone is always taking her side, always admiring her, you know.**

**I just feel so alone.**

**-Girl**

He couldn't help but try to imagine what she looked like. He imagined she'd be rather cute. Most of what she wrote was pretty adorable.

He shook his head. Yeah, it even sounded strange in there.

He…really wanted to help her. He wanted to meet her, and not for the sake of a good snog. He actually was sort of attracted to a girls personality.

This one night… They had spent two hours sending letters back in forth, when neither could sleep before a big test McGonagall was giving all the sixth years. They talked about everything… they had so much in common. She was sort of amazing.

If she was one fifth as attractive as Lily, he'd marry her.

Perhaps he was exaggerating. But he had sort of embraced the fact that he had no chance with Lily Evans a while ago. She didn't matter right now.

Here was a girl, a girl his age who liked the same stupid things he did, who was sweet to him, who was smart. And she wouldn't hate him. He hadn't already screwed it up with her.

_Dear Girl-_

_Listen, do you want to meet? At Hogsmeade this weekend?_

_-Boy_

****

Lily stared down at the letter.

She sort of liked the idea of this guy. He had talked to her about the things she loved that everyone else thought was stupid. He was smart! He was a guy, and he was smart. Being used to Amos, she found him amazing.

At the moment, "Boy" couldn't have said anything better.

She sighed. Of course, this could have a very bad outcome. For example, he could be like Amos. Or worse, he could be like Potter.

She cringed, but decided she knew him well enough that he couldn't be either.

**Boy-**

**Thanks, I could use a friend now. **

**-Girl**

"James, I must say I applaud you on your… I don't know. Agreeing to meet a girl who might not be up to your usual obnoxious asethic standards." Remus laughed, and James nodded, rubbing his hands together, "And I've never seen you so nervous."

"This girl, Remus…She's an angel." He replied. "If she looks like McGonagall I won't care…well not too much."

They stood outside Hog's Head for a second.

"Well?" Remus said, and James sighed.

"Just…go check for me, will you? She's got a book and there's a rose in the book."

"How romantic." He chuckled, but went and peered inside the window. He spotted her and his eyebrows stuck right up.

"Oh no. She's hideous, isn't she?"

"No, she's…definitely pretty."

"Than what is it?"

"Well, she just…she has features kind of like…Evans." He said.

"Oh, Remus, what does Lily have to do with this?"

"Well, if you don't like Lily anymore, you're not going to like this girl."

"Why not?"

"Because, James…it's Lily."

AN: dialogue above is very similair to that of this scene in "You've Got Mail" You know, the part where he goes to meet her at the restaurant.

Review, my darlings!


End file.
